I am Dormammu, the destroyer of worlds!
by FallenZApple
Summary: So this is is how it feels when you are reincarnated in another world into a being beyond your comprehension. Well at least I had an avatar to play with and I wasn't a giant face in space trapped in a loophole. No one is coming to bargain this time around. (SI-DORMAMMU-POV-AU-POST-ENDGAME-TIME TRAVEL WARLORD)
1. Chapter 1

It hurt.

Something struck me and my entire body paralyzed. Floods of torment unfathomable shot down my spine, making each muscle in my body contract as though I'd been stunned with one billion volts of lightning. My back curved up at an unnatural edge, my arms and legs started to shake, one minute ago I'm crossing the highway to work, thinking through how I had been having these torments lately and how I can't sleep, and the following thing I know, everything went dark.

I was as yet conscious, yet dimly.

What seemed like an eternity inside a void soon ended.

It was hot, yet cold. Not the first thing I would have chosen to feel after having a nightmare but that will do. The light blinded me and my surroundings were covered by a fog of some sort, but at least my senses were beginning to return.

Until they didn't.

I couldn't move at all. It felt like I was in one place one minute, and in another the next, I was floating in a void. I think. I felt like I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, yet it was a strange feeling. What could be worse than floating in the dark for eternity? Nothing. After a countless period of time, I thought and wished about what if I had a form in this void. What would I eat? Could I laugh, dance, or even talk to someone? Even though my social skills were terrible that was still an option in my head.

I sighed.

The fog around me and the light that blinded me soon ended. Only darkness remained. As I suspected, I was in a void with countless moons, stars, and planets.

Why? How? It didn't matter. All I wanted was to take shape once more and I did.

I don't know how it happened but sooner than expected I had taken shape. Now I stood on what looked like a huge sphere with a curve, like a planet but smaller. I looked down and I was covered in lavender-colored armor. My gloves had claws. No. They were my nails? I closed my fist tightly, and like an instantaneous reaction, I had to open my hand since I bled. But it wasn't blood coming out of my hand, but crimson fire. But the fire didn't burn, I didn't feel pain. I checked my face and I couldn't believe it. My eyes, mouth, ears, and nose were gone. My head was some kind of skull made of an unknown material that wasn't bone and emptiness filled me.

I squeezed my hands dropping tiny drops of flame to the ground as I walked to the edge of the sphere, but there was nothing beyond where I was, I just circled the sphere and arrived at the same place where I had bled. I was very tall in this new body comparable to my normal height, almost six feet, but I never thought that height would mean nothing in this reality. I couldn't see anything no matter how high I jumped.

_Am I in hell?_

_**Not quite.**_

_"Who's there?" At that moment, I discovered that I could finally speak, but that voice sounded so close._

_**How dare you speak to me like that, thief! Body-snatcher! **_

_"Who are you? What do you mean by, thief?"_

_**You idiot. You don't have to talk out-loud to talk to me. I am in your head, or better put, you are inside my head.**_

_You're telling me I am inside you?_

_**Correct**._

_Sorry, but I don't understand how is that my fault. _

_**I know. It's mine. **_

_What?_

_**I kind of tried to bring your soul to my Dark Dimension after you died and kind of mess up.**_

_What!? Why would you do that!?_

_**YOU WANTED TO LIVE FOREVER, YOU INCREDULOUS CHILD!**_

_I didn't ask for this._

_**Well, now we are stuck as one. **_

_What do you mean?_

**_I kind of made you an avatar of me, and I ended up giving everything to you._**

_Why would you do that?_

**_..._**

_Hello?_

**_..._**

_You felt lonely. Didn't you?_

**_NO, I DO NOT!_**

_Yes, you are. We are one and I can read your mind remember._

**_Shit._**

_It is okay to admit that. _

**_Do you want me to kill you!?_**

_If you do that, you'll die too._

**_We are never gonna know until we try._**

_Go ahead. I am already dead, am I not?_

**_..._**

_Do it._

**_..._**

_You can't, can't you? You feel sorry for me?_

**_That is nonsense, child. I do not feel emotions. I'm simply incapable of doing anything at the moment. I am just a passenger._**

_I see. And who are you, anyway?_

**_I am the creator of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu._**

_Haha, Wait, what? _

**_I am the devour of worlds, kid! Don't make fun of me!_**

_Is not that. Also, I am not a kid, I was a twenty-seven-year-old man when I died._

**_Every single mortal in the known multiverse looks like a child to me, I am over millions of years old._**

_Mmm. This means I am stuck in the Marvel Megaverse which is just a word for multiple multiverses, which means the Omniverse is real. Cool. _

**_I will absorb every single one into my Dark Dimension, and you will help me do it, kid!_**

_No._

_**WHAT!?**_

_I am now you, and you can't do anything to me. So you better enjoy the ride because is gonna be a wild one._

_**You little shit!**_

_Why play the hero or the villain when you can be a God?_

_**HAHAHA! WHAT A FOOL YOU ARE! **_

_What are you saying?_

_**The human mind is always so childish. Hehehe. I will enjoy this.**_

_If there's something you're not telling me? I can always read your mind and find out if you don't tell me._

_**Enough! I shall return at the appointed time - when all is in readiness. And see that it is - if you value your miserable life - or your precious immortal SOUL!**_

_Hey, where the hell are you going? How am I supposed to use your powers?_

_**I don't know. You're a God, remember? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Great, now what?_

I searched my surroundings as the voice inside my head left me. Unaware of the untainted power I now held, I snapped my fingers and in the distance, a small planet the size of a moon exploded. Dormammu was right. I held the power to control the Dark Dimension as I pleased. When the dust cleared something familiar floated in the distance where the size-moon-planet was located earlier. A structure that I had seen before in the Thor movies. Yes, what was left of Asgard after Ragnarok lay here in the Dark Dimension floating in the void.

_Dormammu you cheeky bastard._

There was only a small mountainous terrain left with golden structures which were now broken by the fire giant, Surtur. Speaking of him, Surtur was nowhere to be seen.

_Okay. How do I get there from here?_

I thought no more and walked as far back as I could and ran with all my strength and tried to jump. Which was impressive at first. I thought I had made a huge leap, but I was just floating in the void of space, somehow I was levitating, flying wasn't that hard, after all, it was like being an astronaut in space. Or as they show an astronaut to be in the movies at least. The debris around me was of broken pieces of celestial bodies. If I had had my human senses I would have been sneezing as I was allergic to dust. After a slow walk, if you can call flying a walk, I touched solid ground again.

The land around me was burned. At the end of the edge of the floating island, or what's left of it anyway, in a corner lied a piece of the headpiece of the fire demon. The Crown of Surtur was destroyed and only a piece remained. The piece that remained was one of the horns of the crown which I picked up from the ground and at the moment of doing so, it began to melt and contracted into ashes.

_I could have made a sword out of that If I knew how to control Dormammu's transmutation abilities. Oh, well. You have to lose some to win some._

Further out in the distance there was a column of rock covering something. I went over to the site to checked it out and to my surprise, there was a black sword below the column. I grabbed the sword up and as I withdrew my hand with the sword a hand broke through the stone and grabbed my arm with superhuman strength.

"That's mine-" declared a woman with long unkempt hair covered in a mix of dust and ashes of the ruins in front of me. Her dark green clothes with small black details were torn apart as she had many cuts all over her body and was bleeding. I used a little bit of force and she let go of my arm. She seemed to be weak, off-balance.

"Don't make me laugh," I couldn't stop myself from bragging, "...the Goddess of Death facing her mortality?"

"I'm eternal. I am immortal. I will never die." She raged as she got up.

"As long as Asgard is alive." I demurred.

"W-Who ...who are you?" She hesitated to continue to brag, it seemed as she became unsure of what to say.

"I am Dormammu, the destroyer of worlds. You will bow before me or die." I crowed in Dormammu's intimidating voice of course.

"Never." The Asgardian insisted.

She pulled out another sword from her body and threw it straight through my chest armor. It hurts a little. I couldn't feel the pain, but I felt a tingle, I never thought to live in an RPG world but this was the closest thing to it. I was in another world with great power at my disposal, and none of the responsibility, maybe being a Warlord wasn't so bad. I removed the sword from my chest and fire came straight out of my wound, but my armor regenerated again. She fell weaken to the floor and with one quick swung I lowered the sword and use all my effort to struck my enemy. Oh, she was immortal, right I forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

I was kicked against a stone wall behind me that collapsed on contact.

_I saw this going differently in my head._

**_Stupid child. In my avatar version, I'm weaker than my real form. You should have the same weakness as me._**

_Now you tell me?_

**_Don't let your guard down, we should be physically stronger than any Asgardian._**

She got up once more and came back limping to attack me. I hit her with my forearm and she flew off to the rocks nearby. She tried the same move again, but this time she wasn't limping, it seems her leg had regenerated. I didn't have to move a single foot in any of the times she came at me. Little by little her wounds healed and she came more and more ferociously to attack me. But it was always the same conclusion, she would fly away and crash into another solid wall.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Aargh!" She charged at me again and I moved this time and with my hand, I grabbed her leg and sent her flying to another of the nearest planetoids.

_What should I do now?_

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Aren't you impotent?**_

_You are useless._

_**Watch out!**_

A piece of an asteroid was thrown and I was blown away into the ground behind me.

_What do we do now? She ain't listening._

_**Don't ask me. You're the one in charge, remember?**_

_Useless, piece of—_

Another huge piece of the asteroid was thrown and I destroyed it with my forearm with a single blow as I got up.

_**She is a live one, isn't she?**_

_I dig her._

_**I know. I can read your mind remember?**_

_We may as well call it our mind?_

_**Don't be a fool, child. I am going to find a way to undo this on my own.**_

_Good luck, but in the meantime, I have somewhere to be, so can you stop interrupting me?_

_**As you wish.**_

She jumped in front of me - with two swords in her hands - but this time I didn't move. I allowed her to stifle her rage with everything she had and vent her anger towards me. She pierced me with two swords each time furiously in vain as they only left-wound holes in my armor that regenerated as fast as she could remove her swords from my body. Up to the time she got tired and sat on the floor.

"That's not doing anything to you, is it?" She queried.

"No." I tried to keep my voice silk and intimidating like Dormammu's when speaking but she seemed not to care much.

"It could be worse." And the whole time she was with me until now, that's when she first smiled.

"What do you mean?" I said as I walked away with my back turned trying to prove a point.

"If I'd killed you I'd be stuck here alone by the looks of it." She groaned.

It would appear that the fight had exhausted her physically.

"What is this place?"

"This is my dimension, The Dark Dimension. Here I can do anything, the dark dimension is the source of my power, which is a place beyond time. It is a strange and hostile universe in which time does not exist in the same way it does within the regular universe."

If I had a face, I would have grinned. Everything was going to shit, but at least something came out of it. I hope it lasts and is not a temporary thing. I turned around to face her once more.

"Why are you telling me the source of your power? What if I betray you and take it from you?" She croaked.

"You can certainly try." I dared.

"If you bow before me and pledge your loyalty to me, I won't have to." Her tone soon changed in between a sassy and provoking one.

"Oh, assuming I would. How do you plan on getting out of here?" I asked.

Her facial expression changed suddenly as her eyes widen, and she stood up immediately.

"I hoped you would know how to exit your dimension?" She coaxed at me.

"Indeed," I replied the moment I raised my hand, then, she reached out and grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Wait," she walked slowly in front of me looking at me closely without fear and with a confused face. Her eyes stared at me and quickly sought an answer, an answer she couldn't find, "how do I know I can trust you?"

The answer was something that she would never deduce by herself, or so I thought.

"What would you gain from this?"

"Everything."

After confessing my plan to her I stretched out my arm again and showed her all the figures floating in space. Humanoid forms covered in shadows with only one red eye where their two eyes were before. Gradually they changed shape and formed again. For some reason, I felt nothing for those poor souls who were now the Mindless Ones. Maybe being inside this body took away my emotions or maybe I was just always like this.

"These are those who have become one with my dimension and achieve immortality."

"Why am I not turning into one of them?"

"Maybe is because you are already Immortal? Who knows? Who cares?"

"Well, I care! I won't become one of your minions."

"I expected as much."

I placed my hands behind my back like-a-badass. Because, why not?

**_Are you planning on converting her?_**

_You again._

_**Well, do you?**_

_Perhaps, I need allies._

**_I see._**

_Come on, help me out here. I need to get out of this place. Tell you what you help me and I help you? Deal?_

**_A favor for a favor?_**

_I'll give you my word and you know that I am not lying since we are connected._

_**Very well. **_**_If you want to use my powers _**_— _**_which you already know from your universe _**_—_**_ you only need to think and it will happen like you did when you flew earlier._**

_That's it?_

**_Yes._**

_That was easy._

**_Now, if you excuse me, I have some planning to do._**

_Wait! What do you want in return? Dormammu? Hello?_

**_..._**

"Hey! Stop spacing out!" She screeched.

My conscious came back once again, and she seemed to have moved away from me.

"I was contemplating. Now, what is it that you truly desire?"

I stare back at her with my arms around my chest.

"Revenge," she walked slowly back towards my side, "...my brother, Thor, I want to kill him."

"Interesting." I grabbed her by the neck with one hand and lifted her with all my strength, of course, she tried to fight but she couldn't and soon stopped resisting and just screamed as the skin around her eyes changed to dark purple. I dropped her on the floor. She was gasping, and out of breath, she tried to crawl away from me.

"There's nowhere you can hide from me in this place."

She stopped for a moment and stood still before slowly getting up. She tried to attack me again but a kind of light-green shield formed in her hand and exploded sending her flying backward. She stood on the ground looking at her hand in shock.

"What did you do to me!?"

"I gave you a power-up. Your brother right now is too strong for both of us to handle. I gave you the ability to used the Dark Dimension Magic which is similar to Eldritch Magic."

"W-What?"

"If I remember correctly, there are three types of energies in this multiverse, Personal energies, Universal energies, and Dimensional energies. Supposedly, you should now be able to use magic by using my dimension as an infinite source."

"You're bluffing. Nothing is infinitely powerful."

"Perhaps, I am. Care to try?"

"No. I want to test my limits."

"Excellent."

"By the way, I already knew of Eldritch Magic, and how to use my energy to use Necromancy, I only needed a source of power like the Eternal Flame to cast it."

"Then, let's focus on how you can open an Inter-Dimensional Gate. Very similar to how sorcerers use Sling Rings; they channel extra-dimensional energy from other dimensions to open a door to a specific place in the Multiverse. Now try to channel the power of my Dark Dimension to your whim."

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Hela looked back at me and smiled with a dark, mean smile.

_**Are you sure about this?**_

_I had to confess something, I liked bad girls. _

_**But it's too bad that you don't have a physical body.**_

_ Curses._


	3. Chapter 3

**_The concept of Chaos was created to keep creation itself from self-destruction, c_****_ontrary to what others think, _****_Chaos is not evil or good, is balance._**

_Does all that monologue you have been on for the last five minutes inside my head go somewhere meaningful? I barely paid attention to any of it._

**_It does, child._**

_Well, I was admiring the rear of something meaningful for the last five minutes, because I know that whatever is behind all those riddles of yours, you are not going to tell me anyway. _

**_You're quick to notice._**

_Are you?_

_**You'll soon find out by yourself.**_

Finally, it only took her a few attempts before she could control the magic of the Dark Dimension. The beauty in front of me was unique, I loved it, very similar to the Slim Rings, but it was made of lemon-green flames that went around against the clock. She turned around with a cocky smile and an arm on her hips.

"See? Not bad."

"Not bad. Certainly."

The work was done but I noticed that she should not settle for this, or rather get carried away by this feat, this was the weakness of any common villain. It made my blood boil literately speaking. I crossed my arms and rebuked, "you should not be content with this," her smile dropped and I continued, "you must practice or in a moment of despair on the battlefield you will lose control or worse; fail to react on time and lose everything because of it."

Hela strutted back to my side with the fury of a lioness. Her finger dawdled to both sides as he approached with hand on hip. "You won't address a Queen that way." Hela's behavior had changed rapidly. "You. A Queen?" I growled. "You will not speak to me that way!" She snapped.

"I see you have recovered." In a flash, I teased her deeper. "I'm not your puppet to play with. I am not your slave. And I am not your Queen!" Hela spat at me and finally, she lost her composure, but this was to be expected as I forbid her from laying a finger on me. Thanks to the binding that I cast on her she was connected to the dark dimension and to me now, or better say to Dormammu. He hasn't objected to any of my actions so far. Strange.

I walked past her, ignoring her, and approached the portal. "You could be," I said.

Hela put both hands on her hips with that wicked smiled to match her posture.

"Fine. Let's hear it. What would I gain with that proposition?"

"Nothing to lose. Besides, is not like I have a physical body-"

"You insolent," she dawdled towards me. "Careful, you get to close and you could burn again." Hela stopped in her tracks but didn't answer as if she was almost thinking about it. One step forward was all that took, Hela was in front of me, but I didn't understand how I could look so badass and calm without any previous skills in front of these Gods and Goddesses. Having lost my human-senses had its privileges.

**_That's right._**

_You, you're back._

_**I never left.**_

_Right, now what?_

_**You're leading? Didn't you promise to help her with her retribution against Thor?**_

_Shit, that's right. I may not have feelings for people who deserve to die, but I would never let her kill Earth's heroes._

**_That is your human weakness, child. Let it go._**

Hela snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"You're doing it again? By Odin's soul, we'll never get out of here."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking. Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

So she was going to make that drastic decision so soon. At once, sparks of electricity denied me passage through the portal. My hand couldn't go through unless I fueled power into the portal. She must have done something to it. Perhaps, she was trying to take my power, weaken me, or make mortal. It did not matter. I stood backward. The rocky mess of rubble circulated in the mid-air by a gesture of my hand and morphed into a dark stone throne similar to a sea-shell.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Give me a second."

I advanced to the throne and sat in a comfortable position. I used one of the powers of Dormammu to materialize in an astral form beyond the portal while the husk body remained in the dimension. Beyond the portal, I saw that Dormammu had taken control of the body. There was no other explanation for what I saw, Dormammu's avatar had taken a slacken-stance on the throne. Dormammu nodded at Hela or was it at me? Anyway, Hela came through the portal to meet me on a wooden bridge on a port.

"How can you be in both places-"

"Stay away!" "Intruders!" "Someone call the King!" "Don't come any closer!"

I knew it. Hela took us to Tønsberg in Norway, the town that lost its people to Thanos, now called New Asgard. But how? How did she know they were here?

"How-"

"Asgard is my home. It doesn't matter where it is."

Soon the bridge was covered by Asgardians in the battle armor blocking the entrance to the village. Their hands were shaking in terror with their little spears pointed at Hela. Did they notice that I was just an astral projection? The astral projection was something that occurred to me as Dormammu's powers are weakened on Earth. Dormammu's avatar was already taking damage from Hela, and I wouldn't want to face her in a body with lesser power. I still don't know what that was a few moments ago with the portal, but I'll find out when I get back to Dormammu.

"Let the King through," said the men. Yes, there she was Valkyrie. She had been named the King of New Asgard by Thor himself. Thor left Earth with the Guardians of the Galaxy after Tony's funeral. Now I know more or less where I am in the timeline.

"Hela?" Valkyrie unsheathed her sword with fearful widen-eyes.

"I'm flattered you know my name, but go fetch thy King so he may face thy Queen."

"I am King Brunhild of New Asgard, and you Hela are not welcome here."

"Now I remember you. You were in the Bifrost with my brother that day. And now you dare to insult your Queen again." In the blink of an eye, Hela had summoned a spear from her body and pierced Valkyrie's gut. "Kneel before your true Queen." Valkyrie was forced to her knees as Hela approached and held Valkyrie by her hair forcing her to look at her. Maybe Hela was rubbing her defeat with a malevolent smirked. I couldn't tell. I was distracted looking at empty space when it struck me, or maybe I was starring at her rear, who knows where I was looking.

For the first time, I thought with clarity and I didn't know what to do about the situation. I clearly couldn't face Hela or deny her vengeance. That was out of the question. I didn't want this to happen. Maybe if Hela had struggled with her decisions as I did.

If only she would-

No! Rome wasn't built in a day. Facing her now would result in making an enemy out of her as she still doesn't trust me. Hela was physically and mentally destroyed after being in a sealed away in an environment like Hel for so long. You could tell by her physicality that she was in that same frame of mind when she first came out of Hel when Odin passed away. Like literately, even her hair looked like a mess.

Wait. That's the spear. Gungnir. Odin's magic spear, the symbol of Asgard. The spear that contained the power of the Odinforce. Even if he is no longer, Thor used the spear against Hela on the throne of Asgard. How did she find the spear? And where do I start to wonder how she managed to fit something so big inside herself. Does she have access to a pocket dimension through her suit? No, wait. A blade dimension? No. The original Gungnir was made out of gold. This Gungnir only has the same shape but is black which means it was created from her suit. An imitation.

Hela removed the spear from the body and looked toward her people.

"Kneel before your one true Queen, or die." The Asgardians didn't move a foot from where they were standing, I could even see the old men, women, and mothers with their babies in hand in the back. Oh, shit, man. This ain't gonna work. But Hela gained full attention once she slammed the end of her spear on the ground. All those without armor stood their ground and I could see their lips whispering the name of their savior. But soon the folk followed the warriors who had knelt before their Queen in fear of death. Only the elderly stood in her way. Hela passed through the crowd, caress the young faces of her subjects, and made her way to the older ones.

"The old regime dies with you now," Hela smirked.

A number of sparks of fire began to form in a spiral between de Hela and the elders.

"Who dares-"

"Dormammu, I have come to bargain."

Before I could get between the person I knew had appeared because of my stupidity in taking astral form on earth, I was back in the dimension of Dormammu inside the avatar, and Hela was in front of me.

"What the hell did you do?" Her tone was puzzled.

**_That was a close one._**

_Did you bring us back?_

**_Do you think you know better than me? I just saved us all from eternal hell!_**

_Oh, really?_

**_You know nothing of the pain I went through, child._**

_I believe you have PTSD._

**_What do those words even mean?_**

_I don't know. If you had tried reading my mind, you would have known._

**_We become two separate beings that wield the same power source the moment you decide to use astral projection._**

_I see. That could be useful. Why don't you try reading my mind now?_

**_Tsk. He doesn't have the Time Stone anymore. _**

_Nope._

**_Damn it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why have you brought us back?" She snarled at me with her hands on her hips and squinted like-a-tiger stalking its prey.

I rose from the throne inside the body of Dormammu's avatar. We were one again. Hela at least couldn't read minds so she didn't know what we'd talked about or that there were two of us.

"That man is too dangerous to face right now." I asserted.

"Are you afraid of a mortal?" She sighed.

"I calculated our pros and cons. There's no need to rush and nothing to gain by beating him." I affirmed, she understood and turned to look at planet Earth through the portal.

**_She's not wrong. _**

_It wouldn't be your first time. _

**_What a disgrace to be wrong._**

_Even though-_

**_That's enough! Go and destroy him! You have all the power you need! We'll fix my mistake! _**

_No! Hey! Wait! _

Within seconds I was back in astral form on the other side of the portal. Again I floated in the skies of planet Earth as soul version of Dormammu's avatar body while the armored body stayed behind with Hela in the dark dimension. The port was empty when I descended to the wooden dock bridge. There were no signs of life anywhere.

Damn it, Dormammu has the power to expel me out of his body at will. But is that the only power he can use at the moment? Or is he just slowly regaining all of his powers? Oh, maybe he lied about not having control? Am I a puppet or his guinea pig?

I squeezed my fist and blew the bridge to pieces and flew to solid ground. No one came out to check the noise from the explosion. It looks like the whole place was evacuated or they're hiding inside the houses. There was nothing else to do, so I advanced through the village. Fire chips appeared in front of me and there was Dr. Steven Strange in person. Alone, he came alone. It wasn't surprising that he chose to come here alone, but it was a relief.

"Dormammu, I believe the last time we met we agreed that you would not set foot on this planet again."

"True. Our bargain hasn't been broken. I'm not here physically. It is not my fault that we didn't discuss the terms about my soul not being able to come."

_Oh, shit. What did I say? This is going to end badly._

Doctor Strange put up his hands activating his magic shields but didn't make a move. Was he waiting for me to make the first move? I raised a hand and fired a red energy wave directly at him. The power was been stopped by his magic shields.

_Dormammu wants me to prove myself, but I don't know if I can. At least, he can't read my mind while the soul is separated from the body. This was bad. I didn't come here to kill Doctor Strange. If he had been a villain it would have been a different story. _

He stood his ground. The energy dispersed and he opened his hands in a twisted turn and launched the exchange mirror dimension technique at me. I held the mirror dimension entrance with my hands as the ground around me cracked. I didn't know what else to do but I couldn't take this anymore. Up in the sky Doctor Strange had multiplied into many clone versions of him and released his energy ropes to trap me in the mirror dimension.

With an immense roar of force the mirror dimension shattered and we were back in the real world. The energy bonds came off one by one as I slowly stood up. I flew upwards freeing myself from the remaining bonds. Taking on a gigantic form I knock out the clones. For my first time in this form I was a little dizzy. Yeah, no, I couldn't do it. I went back to my regular self before I threw up a fireball.

A portal opened up above me, and a gasoline truck went off in the moment. It didn't cause damage, but the smokescreen was to hide the other portal that opened below me into an ocean of lava. I levitated in the air to avoid it. Ahead a huge leviathan fish-looking-beast came at me from another portal with its mouth open wide. I had to hold the beast with my hands to keep it from swallowing me. And the beast pushed me into the portal behind me that led to outer space. I opened a portal back to earth and appeared behind him.

"I thought that would have given me a second to think." He sputtered. He raised his hand and out of nowhere appeared a necklace.

_Impossible! He couldn't. How?_

"I heard Thanos destroyed the stones!" I barked, pointing at the Eye of Agamotto hanging from his neck.

"Oh, you noticed. You should also know that I already activated the loop. I may not be able to defeat you by myself, but I can prevent you from continuing forward from this point in time." He divulged.

I placed my hands behind my back and let my guard down. I couldn't do anything and needed to know how he did it.

"Tell me, I need to understand. Thanos was in the garden when the stones were destroyed. How—"

"My soul traveled the multiverse and I lived 14,000,605 lives on other timelines in which we lost to Thanos. I learned many techniques. Technically, I made sure that all versions made the same move so we could create a timeline where we won."

"That still doesn't explain how you got the time stone back?"

"Correct. Before the fight with Thanos on Titan, I sent my time stone into the future in another timeline—"

"That was the move that was repeated across all the timelines?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Then, you went to Titan through your portals and recreated the gauntlet and the stones by reversing time. And you sent the time stone back to its original timeline the moment you traded the stone for Tony Stark's life."

"Not quite, right. But, yeah." He demurred.

The wind blew behind me, the sky turned black, and a portal of green fire opened behind me. Hela came out of it alongside the armored Dormammu avatar where the real Dormammu resided at the moment.

"Now, I understand." I mused.

"Well, isn't this an eyesore." Hela mocked.

"No matter how many of you there are, the loop will be activated." Dr. Strange said.

Within seconds I was back in Dormammu's avatar. We were one once more.

**_Read my mind. _**

_What? Surely, it wasn't that easy?_

**_It is one of my abilities, but do you understand what you have to do?_**

_Yes_.

**_Then it is time for me to collect the favor you own me._**

Doctor Stranger's lost sight of me. I had teleported behind him and pulled him up by the throat.

"You can't kill me or the loop will activate." Dr. Strange huffed.

"No, it won't," Hela said, from the other side holding the Eye of Agamotto.

"What?" Dr. Strange's eyes widen.

"The Dread One told me that his intelligence is unrivaled. He knew that you would come back after the Asgardian evacuation. That's why he sent me to get this toy and replace it with a fake that he created before you came back." Hela sneered.

_What is going on? Did Dormammu plan for this to happen? Damn, it. He wants to see if I am loyal to him. He wants me to know if I would kill Dr. Strange for him. I forgot that he can manipulate matter and create things out of nothing, even artificial life._

Returning to the moment, I noticed Doctor Strange's life-force energy through my hand. I was killing him. I opened my hand letting Dr. Strange dropped to the floor breathless. My hand shook as he appeared to have lost consciousness.

**_What are you doing? Kill him! Take my revenge!_**

_He is defeated. There's no reason to kill him**.**_

**_How disappointing— _**

_Dormammu bellowed an entire rant in my head, but I played deaf. Afterward, the avatar body of Dormammu was choking its own soul. Me. He was choking me out of his avatar body. Until I was outside the avatar body and hanged in the air by the throat._

_"Help," I heaved. _

_"Did you _bite off more than one can chew_? Do you think he didn't tell me everything? Why would I give up my power to help a mortal?" Hela boomed. _

_"I am a man of my word! This monster is not! If I die you will remain a slave! Exactly what he wants me to be!" I retorted through sharp words. _

Hela was absent from the scene for a moment unblinking and tight-lipped. Her mind silent in deep thought. For a second her bleak expression turned to a wolfish one.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, hanging from one's neck - or rather from Dormammu's neck was not fun at all. I had no physical or astral form of my own. My old self had ceased to exist. I was no longer human. I was a mere copy of the armor that now held me by my astral neck.

**Now you'll be eliminated by the person you recruited. Kill him.**

Hela didn't react to Dormammu's orders. The bittersweet smile on her face said it all. Dormammu turned to her with my throat on his hand.

**Kill him! Witch! Kill him now!**

Hela walked over to Dormammu laughing out loud with a confident tone. "Your best ability was your defeat." Hela placed both hands inside her stomach like they were intangible and pulled through a green aura portal a long gold bar with a circular shape at the tip.

**That is the Staff of One?! What is the meaning of this? **Dormammu claimed.** Are you willing to betray a God for a Mortal such as this one?**

"A mortal always keeps his word, especially men. Their pride knows no bounds. But you are not a man. You're just a parasite who would never rid me of this dimension. With him, I have at least a chance of defeating him."

**You Witch! **He dropped me immediately. His full attention was on Hela now. Playing my part was fun. Hela played hers to perfection.

**When? When did this happen?**

"You once said to me we become two separate beings that wield the same power source the moment I decide to use astral projection. So I thought that while you were away from my head I would use the time to send her on a mission to acquire Master Minoru's Staff of One during Hela's training. Did you believe that the old good Doctor realized where we were by chance? Everything that occurred was because of my design." As a typical villain, I told Dormammu my plan since this was already a checkmate.

**Impressive, I may have underestimated you. You learned how to silence parts of your mind, so I couldn't read them. Who'd have thought a double-crossing would be countered by a double-crossing. Ha!**

"Absorb." Hela's words came shallow, as the Staff of One began absorbing the power of the Time Stone itself into its core. "Now I wield the two of the most powerful weapons in the universe that will bring the all-powerful destroyer of worlds to his knees." Darkness floated behind her as she used the power of the Staff of One.

**You cannot defeat me. Absurd!**

Everything occurred similar to what I had planned. Now it was time to execute the final phase of my plan. I stood next to Hela who noticed my movement and didn't seem to trust me. I wouldn't trust myself either. I assumed she was forming plans for me. It was all or nothing.

"Erase." Touching the ground with the Staff of One the body of Dormammu's avatar weighed down to black, into ashes, until it disappeared completely.

**We will meet again. And next time you will both know Hell!**

"His body was destroyed. But his original self is still in his dimension. It will take him a while to restore his original body and come after us. We must go, quickly." I explained. I tried to move but Hela stopped me with the Staff of One in front of my chest, the staff somehow made me tangible.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now with all this power at my disposal?" Hela's cold stare could have the old me shivered, but now I didn't suffer from such mundane senses. I laughed instead.

"I promised revenge. Our plan was a success. I told you before that I wanted you to be my partner. That's why I trust you to make the right decision and why I trust you with such power." Brusquely removed the Staff of One in front of me, and walk over to where Dr. Strange lay.

"You promised Dormammu revenge too and you betrayed him." I noticed she had quickly held the Staff tightly. Hela was either about to attack me or taking precautions against me.

"I am not telling you to trust me." I turn my back at her glared. Dr. Strange lay unconscious still at my astral feet. I had to give Hela a reason not to be alarmed next to me, but it was risky.

"What are you saying?" She could have attacked me at any time, but if she hasn't done it by now, it means she's interested in something. She needs something from me, which is good.

"I asking you to watch."

"Watch...?"

"Watch as I bring this world to its ashes, and make everyone knelt before you, my Queen."

"You finally acknowledge your betters. But is this conversation going anywhere?"

"I am saying that we must go back in time." I knelt beside Steven Strange and pierced his back with my claws for fingers extracting his very soul.

"What?"

"We cannot stay in a world where Dormammu has power over us. We need to escape to a new one. We can always come back and deal with him when we obtain more power."

"Assuming we can travel back in time. Wouldn't a version of him still exist in the past?"

"Time does not work like that. Do not worry he won't know us. Even if we share the same power and he tries to come after us the chances of him arriving in the same timeline is merely impossible."

"What have you done to that man anyway?

"Going back in time takes a lot of power, I am currently at half power from being part of him, and not the real thing. Even if we share the same abilities I am not a match for the real him. There's also another problem." I placed my hands behind my back remembering one little detail. "The only way for me to enter Earth is as an astral projection. I am kept out by a magical shield form around the planet from the three Sanctums of Earth. At least one must be destroyed."

She looked at me then she looked at the floor as if in deep thought, and finally spoke "You want to send me first."

"We do not have a choice."

"We do. We can travel back to Nidavellir. Have the Dwarves forged you a godly metal body and I can merge your soul with it."

"Why would you grant me an indestructible body?"

"You have picked up my interest. Alas, my last Executioner was a mere pup. But you—"

"We will assault Asgard at their weakest point in time and you will claim the throne."

"I like where this is going." Hela bit her lower lip and hid the Staff of One inside her body before joining my side. "Wait. You haven't told me exactly when we're going."

"To a point in time where Thor is just a mere mortal, your father is sleeping completely helpless and Asgard is at the mercy of a Frost Giant invasion in need of a savior."


End file.
